


"So You Two Are Like..."

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, dangan ronpa 3
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiko and Ruruka tell the others that they're dating. They receive... varied reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So You Two Are Like..."

“So you two are like...” 

Seiko avoided Juzo’s eyes. Ruruka held tight to her hand and buried her face in her coat jacket. The other Ultimates stood around them. Most of them were quiet, taking it in. Miaya was studying their actions intently. Juzo merely squinted, the trailing statement leaving his lips after the words had been spoken.

“Yes,” Seiko’s voice was barely a whisper. “Y-yes, we are.” 

Another pause.

“Cool,” Juzo rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s cool.”

“Cool?” Ruruka asked. 

“I mean,” Juzo began. “I’m happy for you. You two make a cute couple. That’s cool. I guess.”

“Cool? It’s great!” Bandai exclaimed. He stood up, gently setting Miaya, who’d been sitting on his lap, onto his chair. She didn’t seem to mind. “Aw, you two are so sweet! How long’s it been?!”

“T-Two weeks,” Seiko stammered, clearing her throat.

Kyosuke clicked his tongue.

“I really don’t see the importance,” he said. “I thought we all knew you two were in love. The way you look at each other. It’s rather obvious.”

“I didn’t know,” Chisa said. “Besides, they’re adorable together.” Kyosuke sighed, patting her head. 

“You’re sweet,” he said. “But we should be more focused on our current mission.” He turned to Seiko and Ruruka. “I’m quite happy for you. But please, keep in perspective our goal.”

“I-I think they make a cute couple,” Ryota spoke up. “It’s not my place to say, I know, but this was important to them. I-I think they can focus on getting out of here while being together.”

“If I can ask something,” Miaya started. “Ruruka, how long have you known you loved Seiko?”

“Oh,” Ruruka said. “I... I guess I’ve always loved her. But, I mean... I don’t know.”

“I, u-uh, knew when she d-defended me,” Seiko stuttered. “I never could have guessed that she... a-actually loved me, too.”

Ruruka looked up at her, smiling. She couldn’t see it, but Seiko was smiling, too. Miaya nodded.

“Can I give you some advice?” she asked. The two of them looked at each other, then complied. “Kyosuke is right on one hand. Our main priority should be finding a way to escape. Before all else, think of that. But you should be able to find solace in this situation. If you find that happiness within each other, I’ll be happy to support you.” She moved up her scarf to smile. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Ruruka gave Seiko’s hand another pat. “All of you. We couldn’t have asked for better friends.”

“Gozu,” Juzo called. “You haven’t said much.”

Gozu looked up at Juzo silently. He faced the couple.

“I don’t think there’s much I can say that hasn’t already been said,” he admitted. “Treat each other right. Respect each other. Remember to communicate.” He let out a huff, and the room knew he was smiling. “You’ll be fine. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Seiko echoed. She looked at Ruruka. “I-is that it?”

“I guess,” Ruruka replied. “You guys have anything else to say?”

No one said anything.

“Alright,” Ruruka stood. Seiko followed, still holding onto her girlfriend’s hand. “Thanks again. Really. This means a lot to us.”

“Ah, come here!” Bandai pulled the two of them into a crushing hug. Seiko choked out a plea to let go. Bandai pulled away and scratched his face. “Sorry! I’m just so happy!” 

“I think they want to have a bit of privacy now,” Miaya held onto Bandai’s coat tail. “Go easy on them.” Bandai laughed and gave Miaya a gentle hug. He picked her up and let her sit on his shoulder.

“Have fun, you two,” he beamed. Ruruka chuckled and wrapped her arm around Seiko’s waist. They gave a final goodbye and disbanded the group.

“You think that went well?” Ruruka whispered. Seiko hummed and stopped walking. She kissed Ruruka’s forehead through her mask.

“I think so,” she said. Ruruka smiled and kissed her cheek.

“That’s good,” she breathed. “Now, let’s get back to your room. I do want to spend a bit of private time with you.” 

Seiko blinked. Ruruka snickered and pulled her along down the hallway.


End file.
